


Five Other Relationships Dinah Might Have Had

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five vignettes from other relationships Dinah Lance could have had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Other Relationships Dinah Might Have Had

**Barry**

There had been electricity between them since nearly their first meeting. She had moved away, seeing the love he felt for his then girlfriend, future wife, Iris West.

Iris's death had changed a lot of things. Her rules of fidelity should still have protected them from passion, as she was firmly Ollie's girl.

Her heart denied that charge, feeling Barry grieve in her arms, having moved to hold him when the man had seen a small token to remind him of Iris.

She knew she should not be kissing him, that it was strictly a biological reaction to loss prompting him to caress her, to pull her closer, to cling and grind even as tears soaked both their cheeks. She knew Ollie would be devastated if he ever found out.

In the end, feeling the complete surrender of his pain as Barry lost himself in her body, she could not deny the sharing of grief outweighed fidelity.

 **Bruce**

She hadn't been in Gotham a full week before he was on her windowsill, reminding her of his rules for the city.

She knew that wasn't the real reason he had come, though.

She had Gotham in her blood. Of all the women Bruce knew, only Selina could rival her for the pedigree that called to the Bat.

And sometimes, that pull was indescribably strong.

She stalked to the window, ran her fingers over his bat-symbol, and met his eyes behind the cowl.

The night would have to deal with its junior protectors from that point, as Batman reminded the Canary of just how Gotham felt.

 **Barbara**

Dinah was fast deciding the color she most loved was the exact shade of Barbara's hair. She loved the way it spilled over their bed, enjoyed the sight of it leaned back against her own black leather, and just adored the glow it took in front of the monitors.

Right now, she was admiring that hair more closely, as it spilled around their faces, Barbara lying against her body. Dinah shifted just slightly, feeling the rub of Barbara's thigh _just_ right, and arched. Barbara's throaty voice coaxing her to climb higher could not be denied, even as those skilled fingers typed out a different message against Dinah's most sensitive spots.

In moments, Dinah really couldn't make out the hair color, as her whole world went white in sheer pleasure.

 **Slade**

Impressions of blue and orange gave her the only warning not to fight, as he grabbed her wrist, drawing her into the shadows. The hold on her wrist drew that arm up, placing her hand behind his head, feeling her quiver at the fear/arousal he invoked in her.

Her fingers wrapped the trailing ties of his mask around, and she pressed back into his hard, armor-clad body. The whiff of gunpowder made her conscience twinge, but the feel of his hand sliding down her arm, over her breast, her stomach…that made the conscience seem so small.

He knew just how to open her gear, slid his own just far enough out of the way. She kept that hand tightly in the ties of his mask, her eyes closing when he lifted her forward, against the couch back.

She could not help the cries, the whimpers he muffled by letting her bite the glove of his other hand, one hand supporting her as he claimed her.

She knew she should not do this, knew it was wrong, but it was all about power and possession.

He had possessed her desires, and only he had the power to quench those fires.

 **OT3oW**

She would never choose between them. One had been her friend since she was nineteen. The other had been everything a male could be in their lives. That the relationships had at one time been something this would be taboo for them in never figured into it now.

Now, the idea that both Hal and Roy were her lovers was just…right. She loved the feel of them against her, loved the sight of them with one another, and would do anything to keep the harmony of their team.

Luckily for her, they felt pretty much the exact same way, and were eager to show it, as Hal gently held Dinah still under Roy's talented mouth.

Life couldn't be better.


End file.
